The present invention relates to 4'-azidobenzal-2-methoxyacetophenone (i.e., 4-azido-2'-methoxychalcone), a process for producing the same, and a photosensitive composition containing the same for use in the photographic industry, printing industry, electronic industry, etc.
It is known that azide compounds can be used as photosensitive materials and also that polymers soluble in alkaline solution can be used as a film-forming, polymer. These are disclosed in Japanese Patent Appln. Kokoku (Post-Exam Publn) Nos. 22082/70, 26048/69, 34902/78, and 4481/74. When applying photosensitive compositions to various purposes in photographic, printing, electronic, and other industries, it is desirable that azide compounds for use in the compositions be highly soluble in a solvent to be used. Various techniques are adopted for attaining higher solubilities of azide compounds in solvents. For instance, a photosensitive composition comprising 4'-azidobenzal-4-methoxyacetophenone and an alkali-soluble polymer is disclosed in the above Japanese Patent Appln Kokoku (Post-Exam Publn) No. 34902/78. However, 4'-azidobenzal-4-methoxyacetophenone cannot be regarded as having sufficient solubility in solvents probably due to the presence of the methoxy group as a substituent at the 4-position.
On the other hand, there are strict requirements on quality for photosensitive compositions in the field of precision instruments such as electronics. For instance, it is necessary to solve a problem caused by a viscosity change of a composition with the lapse of time since the viscosity change may cause trouble in the process for producing semiconductors or the like.